legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
"It's-a me, Mario! Whoo-hoo!" ''- Mario An Italian plumber, '''Mario' is one of Nintendo's most popular characters. He is best remembered for going up against Bowser to rescue Princess Peach. He would often team up with his brother, Luigi, who a lot of the time plays second fiddle to Mario but has also become a popular icon in the franchise like his brother. Ultimate Story Mario was one of the heroes selected to partake in a test for Lisa when she was still training to perfect her powers. Later on during the program, he was chosen to be one of the Top 8 heroes that were to be part of a teaching program. During the Ultimate Story, he was summoned by Lisa to become one of the Gym Leaders for her Pokemon League. He was chosen to represent Cerulean City. After Lisa shut down her Pokemon League and her students retired from being Gym Leaders, Mario played a few minor roles here and there throughout the story. Mario is not one of those characters that Fanfictiondreamer is too interested in. Mario's Pokemon 069-Bellsprout.png|Bellsprout 105-Marowak.png|Marowak 47-Parasect.png|Parasect 27-Sandshrew.png|Sandshrew 61-Poliwhirl.png|Poliwhirl 80-Slowbro.png|Slowbro 75-Graveler.png|Graveler 89-Muk.png|Muk 207-Gligar.png|Gligar 204-Pineco.png|Pineco 220-Swinub.png|Swinub 218-Slugma.png|Slugma 210-Granbull.png|Granbull 214Heracross OS anime.png|Heracross 191-Sunkern.png|Sunkern 225-Delibird.png|Delibird 279-Pelipper.png|Pelipper 362-Glalie.png|Glalie 365-Walrein.png|Walrein 272-Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo 285-Shroomish.png|Shroomish 287-Slakoth.png|Slakoth 338-Solrock.png|Solrock 351-Castform.png|Castform 283-Surskit.png|Surskit 291-Ninjask.png|Ninjask 317-Swalot.png|Swalot 402-Kricketune.png|Kricketune 400-Bibarel.png|Bibarel 423-Gastrodon (West).png|Gastrodon 437-Bronzong.png|Bronzong 438-Bonsly.png|Bonsly 450-Hippowdon.png|Hippowdon 476-Probopass.png|Probopass 472-Gliscor.png|Gliscor 464-Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior 446-Munchlax.png|Munchlax 523-Zebstrika.png|Zebstrika 536-Palpitoad.png|Palpitoad 533-Gurdurr.png|Gurdurr 550-Basculin Red-Striped.png|Basculin 554-Darumaka.png|Darumaka 583-Vanillish.png|Vanillish 591-Amoonguss.png|Amoongus 624-Pawniard.png|Pawniard 674-Pancham.png|Pancham 690-Skrelp.png|Skrelp 701-Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha 714-Noibat.png|Noibat 693-Clawitzer.png|Clawtizer 662-Fletchinder.png|Fletchinder ReBoot Multiuniverse He was one of the Smashers recruited by Samus and Master Hand during the Daemon Rising saga, as well as Luigi and Peach via the Mushroom Kingdom after fighting off Bowser. His main opponent during the Net War was Mike the TV as he teamed up with his bro. Since Luigi was weak and cowardly, he took over and nearly deleted the annoying anthropomorphic telly advancing to the other rounds. Samus was successful on winning over Daemon and The Word. Gallery MarioNSMB2.png Baby Mario0.png|Mario as a baby SubspaceIntro-Mario.png Fat Mario and Gay Luigi0.png|Mario and Luigi in "Hotel Mario" Paper Mario0.jpg Mario_SSBU.png ChunLi tickled by Mario.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Elementals Category:True Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Size Shifter Category:Sibling Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Brunettes Category:Mustaches Category:Gloved Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Peter Pan's Victims Category:Flyers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Cullen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Macfarlane Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Charles Martinet Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maurice LaMarche Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Castellaneta Category:Brother of Hero Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Matthew Lillard Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Boyfriends Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Monster hunter Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kōsei Tomita Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Furuya Category:Gym Leaders Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story